True Genocide
by mattjdupree
Summary: Chara got bored of Genocide and decided to let Frisk play a True Pacifist playthrough. After defeating Asriel, they spot a new opportunity. Next stop, LV 21. Genocide/Pacifist spoilers. Major character deaths (All of them.)
Oneshot | True Genocide

-TG-

Description: Chara got bored of Genocide and decided to let Frisk play a True Pacifist playthrough. After defeating Asriel, they spot a new opportunity. Next stop, LV 21. Genocide/Pacifist spoilers. Major character deaths (All of them.)

-TG-

"Chara."

…

"I'm so alone, Chara."

…

"I'm so afraid, Chara."

…

"Chara, I…"

…

"I…"

You watch as Asriel shrinks back to his kid form. He's crying into his sleeve, trying not to show it.

You step forward, preparing to give him your name and to give everyone the happy ending that you never, _ever_ should have RESET.

"I'm sorry. I always was a crybaby, wasn't I Chara? … I know. You're not really Chara, are you?"

" _ **Guess again,**_ " a voice whispers from inside your SOUL. You shiver, but Asriel doesn't notice.

"Chara's been gone a long time."

Chara giggles in the back of your mind. " _I'd forgotten how sappy he was._ "

"... Um…" He sounds confused, lost.

You remember being in his position when Chara decided to let you have control of this run. You had almost forgotten there was an ending besides Genocide.

"What… is your name?"

You tell him your name is Frisk.

""Frisk?" That's… a nice name." He is quiet for a long moment. "Frisk… I haven't felt like this for a long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's SOULs inside me…"

You hear Chara gasp in surprise, as they hear the conversation through your ears. " _Everyone's? Every last monster's?!_ "

"I not only have my own compassion back…"

" _ **Give me control.**_ " Chara takes over. You try to fight them, but fighting them is like fighting gravity. Your SOUL is theirs. That is a law, now. There is nothing you can do about that.

You- Chara takes a step forward, your- their hands going to their pockets. You curse yourself for picking up the weapon you know they're reaching for.

"But I can feel every other monsters' as well, and…" He looks up, noticing that you're now closer. "huh?"

Chara steps even closer and hugs Asriel. He sniffles for a moment, then hugs back. "Thanks… Frisk. I'm sorry I d- did all of that. I guess I always was a crybaby."

Chara whispers in Asriel's ear, " **Frisk has been gone a long time.** "

He leans back, eyes wide with fear. "Ch- Chara?!"

The Real Knife slips effortlessly into Asriel's back. Almost as soon as it's inside, you- Chara feels it brushing up against hundreds of SOULs. The first SOUL shatters.

Asriel squirms in agony on the blade as Chara holds him there. "Wh- What are you d- doing? Y- You're killing them!"

Your face splits into Chara's malicious grin. On your chest, you feel the Heart Locket begin to beat. "I know, Asriel." The knife shudders as more SOULs break. Asriel gasps in pain. " **The SOULs shattering: It's music to my ears.** "

Asriel starts crying again. "Ch- Chara- ah! P- Please stop! M- Mom and Dad are in there! A- And Sans and Undyne and Alphys!"

A SOUL that is stronger than the rest bleeds out of Asriel's wound without breaking on the Real Knife. It shudders on the floor, then shatters loudly. Asriel's eyes widen. Even though he couldn't see the SOUL, he could feel it had been a powerful one.

"I wonder who that was? **Undyne? Dad? ... Mom?** "

Asriel sobs. "CHARA! STOP, PLEASE! YOU'RE KILLING THEM ALL!"

Chara yanks viciously upward. The Real Knife cuts through muscle, ribs, and (somewhere along the way) a spine. Asriel screams and collapses fully to the floor. SOULs keep bleeding out of him and smashing on the ground, even as he uselessly claws at the wound.

Chara twirls the knife in her hand. "I should thank you, Asriel. Whenever I tried to kill them all, some would hide away behind forcefields in the CORE." Chara crouches next to Asriel, tilting his horrified, broken face up to look at them with the tip of their knife. " **You gathered everyone's SOULs, all in one place for me.** "

"I… I thought you… were their friend… They… They loved you s- so… much…" The light in his eyes is fading. Fewer and fewer SOULs are bleeding out with every passing second.

Chara looks up as reality begins to fade back in, the void that Asriel created with all of his power disappearing. The Barrier thrums with strength.

You- Chara lets his head fall back into the dust. "W- Why are you d- doing th- this, Chara?"

They glance downward, ignoring his question. "Well… darn. I suppose next time, I'll kill him after he takes down the barrier, **but before he returns the SOULs.** "

"Cha… ra…" Asriel's eyes flicker shut.

Chara looks at the fallen monster, a sense of accomplishment rising within her as SOULs continue to drip out onto the dusty ground. Heaps of dust fill the barrier room: every monster Frisk befriended here to help them with their fight against Asgore.

You feel revolted, sickened by the sense of accomplishment. The worst part is you remember feeling it yourself on your first Genocide. It had taken so much work, tracking down every monster that hadn't fled. When you finally managed it, it had seemed like it had been fun. Then Chara…

Grinning victoriously, Chara stands and raises a foot, then stomps down on Asriel's chest. Ribs crack and SOULs shatter. With a hiss of shifting sand, Asriel turns to dust.

Chara tosses the knife up and down in the air, observing the consequences of their actions. They flick open the Menu, taking a glance at their numbers.

CHARA | LV 21 | HP 109/109

You're covered in dust and surrounded by dust. The air is thick with dust. Every monster in the Underground came to your defense, and every monster in the Underground died by your betrayal, your one mistake: following your curiosity over your morals, just once.

Chara cackles in glee. The world dissolves as the LOAD screen appears. Chara presses the RESET button.

LOAD

You wake up in a bed of yellow flowers, sobbing.

-TG-

 **A/N:**

… **I believe this requires no further explanation.**

… **I'll just go die now. The feels.**


End file.
